piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spanish Officer (Armando Salazar's crew)
Crew of the Silent Mary Armando Salazar |first = Dead Men Tell No Tales |last = Dead Men Tell No Tales |cause = Drowned due to the Trident of Poseidon being destroyed and Poseidon's Tomb being flooded |portrayer = Nico Cortez |}} This man was a loyal officer in the Spanish Royal Navy during the Age of Piracy, serving aboard the Silent Mary under the command of Capitán Armando Salazar. He followed his Capitán loyally on hundreds of pirate-hunting expeditions in their quest to eliminate piracy forever across the sea, until eventually they were defeated by a young pirate, crashing into the Devil's Triangle and being transformed into ghosts. Cursed and forced to roam the seas in everlasting torment, he along with his Captain would stop at nothing to take their revenge on the very man who took their lives from them, Captain Jack Sparrow. Several decades later, the Silent Mary was suddenly freed when Jack traded and therefore betrayed his compass causing his worst fear - death - to come true, and the ghost ship immediately set out to avenge their past defeat. They enlisted the help of Sparrow's old enemy, Captain Hector Barbossa, to find the pirate, but soon the latter double-crossed the Spaniards and teamed up with Jack to find the Trident of Poseidon at the Black rock island. The Silent Mary and its crew chased the pirates to the island, where they fought for the Trident at Poseidon's Tomb where the curse ended up being lifted. However, the walls of water surrounding the tomb soon began to close in, and this man, along with the rest of Salazar's crew, was left behind to drown by his Captain. Biography Early life This man was born at some point before the 1700s.It's logical to assume that he was born at least twenty years before the Battle off the Devil's Triangle in 1708. At some unspecified point likely in his early life, he would become an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy. Serving under Capitán Armando Salazar aboard the fearsome Silent Mary, he was a skilled marksman and a loyal officer of Salazar's crew. This officer, along with the rest of the Spanish crew, followed his Capitán on hundreds of pirate-hunting expeditions on which they tracked down and relentlessly murdered thousands of men in cold blood. Battle off the Devil's Triangle He participated in the massive battle off the Devil's Triangle, in which around ten pirate vessels stood up to the Mary. This man and the rest of the crew manned the ship's cannons, firing on the pirate vessels. After the fierce battle ended with the destruction of almost all ten ships, only a few survivors had escaped from the wreckage, and were floating in the sea nearby attempting to reach a longboat. On command from Capitán Salazar and Lieutenant Lesaro, the crew opened fire on the survivors, killing them all with their muskets.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales However, another pirate vessel, the Wicked Wench, had survived the large battle. A young pirate, Jack Sparrow, who had assumed command of the ship from its deceased captain, climbed atop the crow's nest, from which he taunted Salazar and his crew. The Wench sailed slowly away from the Mary, and Salazar gave the order to pursue the vessel, enraged by the pirate mocking his power. The Wench appeared to be going into the mythical Devil's Triangle, so the Spanish navy ship followed them in. However, as soon as the Wench reached the cave entrance, its crew performed a sudden bootleg turn, promptly turning itself around. Salazar, shocked at the ship's sudden turn, was unable to order the crew to perform the bootleg turn, and the ship went straight into the cursed triangle. .]] This man and the rest of the crew scrambled for cover as the ship crashed into some sharp rocks, destroying the powder magazine and blowing up the entire ship, taking its crew with it. The Triangle's mystical powers claimed some crewmembers' entire bodyparts, including this man who lost his stomach in the explosion, leaving only a large hole in its place. However, he was resurrected by the supernatural powers of the Triangle with his crewmates as the undead. Hungry for revenge, the Spanish were forever trapped inside the Triangle, hoping one day to kill the man they blamed for their fate - Captain Jack Sparrow. Henry Turner Years later, around 1751, the crew of the Silent Mary were lurking inside the Triangle when the Ruddy Rose, a stolen Dutch barque captained by the pirate Bonnet, entered the rocky cave in an attempt to escape from the British Royal Navy. The crew of the Mary slaughtered the entire pirate crew of the Rose, reducing the barque to only a Jolly Roger flag and some pieces of driftwood floating in the water. Soon, the British Royal Navy ship, the Monarch, entered the Triangle, with its crew quickly noticing the Silent Mary coming towards them. They fired their cannons on the ghostly ship, only to release it was too late: the Spaniards had already boarded the ship. They were attacked by the Spanish crew, who murdered everyone onboard save for the young prisoner, Henry Turner, who Salazar commissioned to find Jack Sparrow and his compass in order to release the Spaniards from their curse. Not long afterwards, Jack Sparrow would find himself in Saint Martin, where he traded his compass for a bottle of rum at the Grimes Pub. However, since he had betrayed the compass, Jack's worst fear would come true. Since his worst fear was death and Salazar and his crew were the closest links to his death, they were released from the Triangle. This man was present as the Triangle suddenly began to fall apart, showing the crew daylight for the first time in years. They were released, and immediately ventured out of the triangle in order to track down and kill Jack Sparrow. Barbossa Soon, the Silent Mary began to slowly pick off famed pirate captain Hector Barbossa's fleet of ten ships, starting with the Red Dragon, onto which they sent several undead seagulls before it was crushed beneath the massive Mary. Soon, only Barbossa's flagship, the Queen Anne's Revenge, remained. The crew of the Mary was pleased to hear that the Revenge was approaching them, and went to crush it beneath their ghostly vessel when Barbossa yelled that he knew Salazar was searching for Jack Sparrow. The Silent Mary crew boarded the ship, threatening the crew at sword and gun-point as Salazar approached Barbossa. This man stabbed and killed one pirate on Salazar's command. However, after a few pirates were executed, Salazar ended up striking a deal with Barbossa, in which Hector would lead Salazar and his crew to Jack by sunlight the next morning, or his life would be taken then. The Revenge crew combined with the Mary crew in order to find Sparrow, with the latter cruelly forcing the former to work. This man was present as Salazar told Barbossa of the battle off the Devil's Triangle in which they were killed. As soon as Salazar finished and as Barbossa was beginning to understand Salazar, Barbossa spotted the Dying Gull, Jack Sparrow's ship, on the horizon. This man watched as the rest of the crew dropped the undead sharks of the Silent Mary in order for them to track down and kill Sparrow. After the sharks failed to kill Jack Sparrow, Henry Turner and Carina Smyth, the crew followed them to a beach at Hangman's Bay, where they were forced to abandon their pursuit due to not being able to step on land. This man was present as Salazar angrily executed several members of Barbossa's crew, but eventually enlisted Barbossa and his remaining crewmen to go to Hangman's bay and find Jack Sparrow. But, Barbossa and his crew double-crossed Salazar, and teamed up with Sparrow, Turner and Smyth to crew the Black Pearl, which they would sail to the Black rock island in order to retrieve the Trident of Poseidon, which Salazar also needed to release himself and his crew from the curse. The Race for the Trident As a British Royal Navy ship, the Essex, was about to attack the Pearl, the Silent Mary appeared and crushed the Essex, before attacking the Pearl. The Mary came board-to-board with the Pearl, crashing into it and destroying a few of its cannons. During the ensuing battle, instead of boarding the Black Pearl alongside his crewmates and fighting the ship's small crew, this man remained aboard the Silent Mary manning a cannon alone. When Jack was chased straight into the cannon by Salazar and the cursed ship's living figurehead, this man attempted to shoot him using the cannon, but Sparrow used a rope to swing to safety whilst also moving the cannon to instead blow off the face of the figurehead. Eventually, the''Mary'' had to turn around as it was about to crash into the island. Having captured Henry Turner, Salazar would now be able to possess Turner and therefore gain the ability to walk on dry land. Lieutenant Lesaro warned his Captain against this, but this man disagreed and encouraged Salazar, telling Lesaro that he had no choice, as Jack was on land and going for the Trident. Now able to step on dry land, Salazar ran into Poseidon's Tomb to face Jack and Carina. His crew, meanwhile, were able to walk on the seabed, moving inside the walls of water which magically surrounded the tomb. This man regained his human form after the Trident's destruction, and had to burst out of the wall of water in which he was standing in order to breath. As he, along with Salazar and the rest of the crew, celebrated their freedom, they soon realized that the walls of water were being closed in around them, and they all attempted to reach the anchor of the Black Pearl, their only way out of the depths of the ocean. Salazar and another two crewmen managed to reach the anchor, but this man was left behind along with the rest of the crew to be devoured by the sea, begging for their Captain to return in their final moments. Behind the scenes * The Spanish officer was portrayed by Nico Cortez in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales. * This man, along with Officer Moss, was one of only two officers of the Silent Mary not to receive a LEGO minifigure in 2017. Appearances * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Notes and references Category:Spaniards Category:Males Category:Silent Mary crew Category:Spanish Royal Navy officers Category:Cannoneers Category:Deceased individuals Category:Resurrected individuals Category:Ghosts